Black Snow On A Cloudless Day
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: There are many words to describe what they have, what they may have, or what they could've had. Here are ten of them.
1. PROLOGUE

**Title: **Black Snow On A Cloudless Day

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, You no sue.

**Warnings:  
- **Violence  
- Sexuality references  
- Yaoi

**Note:** These are all stand-alone fragments. A lot of pronouns, just use your imagination.

-z-

**many**

There wasn't a whole lot he could do here. Not with this many people around, all of them watching, waiting.

**invisible**

Not all of his scars were on his skin. Most were invisible to the naked eye, you had to _know_ him before he'd lift the curtain and reveal himself.

**cliche**

Roy likes to hold him afterwards. He likes to just feel Edward's body against his own, it keeps his mind and psyche anchored in the here and now. It was cliche - but Ed was his rock, was his everything, was his reason.

**innocence**

Edward's eyes seared the back of his eyelids and Roy hates himself just a little bit more for stealing away whatever innocence had once been there.

**him**

Roy laughs darkly, snaps his fingers, and watches the bastard go up in flames. The guy should've known better than to touch what belonged to Flame Alchemist. Edward looks up at him, there was awe and something else in his eyes, fear?

**up**

Edward's been seducing him all week; he knows he has. That little blond alchemist looks up at from underneath long lashes, eyes smoldering. And people call Roy Mustang a monster.

**iron**

They could never have seen it coming. And all of Amestris prays that their beloved alchemist's iron-clad will will be enough to carry him through his injuries.

**image**

Shivering in the snow, Roy never forgets. He can't. Every time he closes his eyes, the image of a certain young man comes unbidden to his mind's eye and he feels the ache deep in the pit of his stomach.

**gold**

The Leiutenant Colonel offers him gold and rank and women. But the Fuhrer offers him love and kindess and a place to call home. Edward's always had a thing for black hair.

**kiss**

Touching his lips for the millionth time that day, Ed can't help but wonder how much trouble he'd get in for seducing the Fuhrer of the Amestris Army into a kiss. Even if they'd known each other for years and years.

-z-


	2. many

**Title: **Black Snow On A Cloudless Day

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, You no sue.

**Warnings:  
- **Violence  
- Language

**Note:** So each chapter from here on out will have it's own warnings.

-z-

**MANY**

-z-

There was blood.

So much blood.

Ed could feel his stomach beginning to twist and turn in protest.

"Control your breath, Fullmetal," there's a hand on Ed's shoulder and the Colonel's voice is smooth and seductive in his ears.

"Fuck you," Ed sneers, trying to keep up the tough guy act. He's not weak. The Colonel doesn't take offense, instead he turns back to the enemy and blows away another tank with a snap of his fingers, body parts and metal flying all around.

There just wasn't a whole lot he could do here. Not with this many people around, all of them watching, waiting for one of the alchemists to mess up. So Edward forgot his humanity and allowed his instincts to take over. He knew he would regret the killing later; but for now, he would do whatever it took just to get out of this hell hole and back to Alphonse and Winry and the wide open skies of Resembool.

-z-


	3. invisible

**Title: **Black Snow On A Cloudless Day

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, You no sue.

**Warnings:  
- **Yaoi-ish  
- Angst

**Note:** So each chapter from here on out will have it's own warnings.

**Note #2:** This particular chapter deals with PTSD. Not a fun subject, let me tell ya.

-z-

**INVISIBLE**

-z-

Edward watches Roy out of the corner of his eye. It was supposed to be a fun night out in the country, just outside of Resembool.

Every one was here. Riza, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda, Armstrong, and Hughes and his family. Even Pinako, Winry, and Alphonse had been talked out of their home to join the soldiers. Fireworks illuminated the night sky and the air was filled with an electricity that made everyone excited just to be alive.

Except for Roy.

Roy stayed in the back of the group, staring at the ground and lightly flinching every time one of the rockets exploded in the air, pain written all over his features.

He must have sensed Edward's looks because he finally glanced at the boy and smiled reassuringly. Not all of his scars were on his skin. Most were invisible to the naked eye, you had to know him before he'd lift the curtain and reveal himself. Edward wished he knew how to feel sorry for the man across from him, wished he had a way to distract him.

That was when Edward grinned mischievously before walking up the Colonel.

"Hey, guys!" Ed called over his shoulder, he checked to make sure everyone was looking before he grabbed the back of Roy's neck and pulled him down for a full-mouth kiss. After letting go of Roy so he could breath, Ed took off running, knowing that his death was at his heals, pulling on white gloves.

-z-


	4. cliche

**Title: **Black Snow On A Cloudless Day

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, You no sue.

**Warnings:  
- **Yaoi  
- Angst

**Note: **I wasn't sure how to end this... I did the best I could, though. Review and let me know...

-z-

**CLICHE**

-z-

The officer's room feels too large and too empty and Roy can't remember when he had a full night's rest.

He was always like this when Ed was gone. Never slept well, didn't talk as much, even abandoned more and more of his work. His mind was never really with him when Ed wasn't at his side.

"Sir, this has to be signed _today_," Hawkeye's voice brought the Colonel to the present. He looked over his shoulder from the window and leveled a glare at his female subordinate.

He sighed heavily and plopped himself down at his desk to sign the neat stack of papers on his desk that Hakweye and just set down. As he placed his pen to paper, the phone rang. Hawkeye answered before handing the phone over to the Colonel.

"Colonel Mustang," Roy's voice was monotone as he signed and signed.

"I love it when you talk dirty."

Roy felt a chill travel down his spine and warm the pit of his stomach. He felt an evil smirk cross his face.

"Edward," Roy let the name roll off his tongue.

"Say something dirty again," Ed's voice was different this time, it was tired and almost defeated.

"Rough mission?" the Colonel was almost sympathetic.

"We won," Roy heard the apathy; Ed and Al had won some fight, but at what cost? "As soon as the people here found out I was an alchemist, they opened their door free of charge. But, when they found out I was an alchemist working for the military--"

"You were tossed out into the street like the dog you are," Roy finished. He knew the story, it was cliche and he'd had that same experience a few too many times for his taste.

"Arf arf," Edward barked into the phone. "Then of course, you know, the bad guy comes along and they come to me to save them, blah blah blah. After the dust settled, they kicked me out _again_ and told me definately not to come back."

"So the phone you're on..."

"Train station," Ed answered, sighing. "I'm coming back to give you my _full_ report, sir."

Roy's smirk grew at the innuendo.

-

Roy likes to hold him afterwards.

He likes to just feel Edward's body against his own, it keeps his mind and psyche anchored in the here and now. It was cliche - but Ed was his rock, was his everything, was his reason.

He holds the small body close, breathes in the scent that is all Edward: _freedom, wind, metal, innocence stolen._

"Don't you ever sleep?" Ed's voice is a murmur.

"Not when you're this close," Roy chuckles. "I love your smell."

He feels Ed smile against his chest. "Know what you smile like?"

"What?"

"Fire. And smoke. And something else-" Roy felt the boy's breath hitch, sensed the hesitation.

"What else?"

"You're not gonna like it," Ed nuzzled Roy's neck, the boy was obviously trying to distract him. "I don't hold it against you, though."

"What else, Edward?"

"You smell like fire and smoke and blood."

Roy figured it was something like that. Afterall, he had never been able to wash the blood off his hands. No shower or bath or soap could ever wash it all away.

"Are you mad?"

"No, Ed, I'm not mad."

-

It's another day without Edward and Roy is sure that he's about to end someone's life.

Maybe that stack of overdue papers on his desk.

Maybe that innocent plant in the corner.

It was cliche, but everytime Ed left, he took a little bit of Roy with him.

-z-


	5. innocence

**Title: **Black Snow On A Cloudless Day

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, You no sue.

**Warnings:**  
- Angst

**Note: **Al has been made flesh and blood, however, Ed retains his auto-mail.

**Note #2:** Roy and Ed have more of a father/son relationship.

-z-

**INNOCENCE**

Edward's eyes seared the back of his eyelids and Roy hates himself just a little bit more for stealing away whatever innocence had once been there.

-z-

"Pull yourself together," Roy shouts, Ed's tiny wrists clenched tightly in his own large hands. "This has to get done and you have to get used to the idea of taking another life. You're a _dog_, remember? Remember?! Do you want these bastards to come after Alphonse? Do you?! Answer me!"

"Shut up," Edward whimpered, shrinking into himself and against the wall Roy had cornered him into. "Please stop, Mustang, please."

Roy snorted in disgust and let go of the boy roughly. He brushed past his subordinates and left the tent. They were at war again; had been for a few months now. This time the Elrics had been brought into it.

Roy began to pace. Closing his eyes and pinching the sides of his nose he tried to think of how he could protect the boy he had come to see as the son he knew he would never have. Since restoring his brother, Ed had spent more and more time at Central, learning the life of a soldier.

When the riot erupted in some rural town in the middle of nowhere, Mustang had assigned Edward. He had believed this would be an easy task, something for Ed to build on. History tends to repeat itself, though. A young civilian began throwing rocks at an armed sentry, the sentry thought to scare the teen off by waving his gun around. He forgot to check his saftey.

The war was stupid. As are all wars in which only the beauracrats truly understand the reason - if there was one. It was a war that was only to be fought by soldiers who know only how to obey orders without question.

Roy just didn't know how he could explain that to Edward.

He hated himself for staining the younger alchemists hands with blood and his dreams with nameless faces and screaming and the scent of fire and death.

Edward's eyes seared the back of his eyelids and Roy can't help but hate himself just a little bit more for stealing away whatever innocence had once been there.

-z-


	6. him

**Title: **Black Snow On A Cloudless Day

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, You no sue.

**Warnings:**  
- Angst  
- Attempted rape  
- Language

**Note:** READ THE WARNINGS; THEY'RE THERE FOR A REASON!!

-z-

**HIM**

-z-

"Roy," Ed was breathless as he called out to the Colonel.

Mustang stopped where he was, turning around and felt the air rush out of his lungs as a tiny thing with blonde hair grabbed him around the waist.

"What going on?" Hughes questioned, his gaze suddenly jerked from the boy's ruffled appearence to the group of men who were running in their direction.

Ed was still grasping at air.

"Edward," Roy's eyes went wide as he noticed that the boy's mechanical arm was missing.

"They took my fuckin' arm," there were tears in Ed's eyes, fear radiated off him. "They didn't want me fighting back."

"There you are, boy!" one of the men cried gleefully, eying Edward's small frame. "We've been lookin' all over-"

"I strongly suggest you men leave," Roy snarled, his arms wrapping around his subordinate and gently guiding him so he was hidden from view. "Now!"

"And who do you think you are?" demanded a second man.

"Someone who doesn't have that much self-control," Roy's voice was trembling with anger. Hughes eyed his friend, knowing that even he was powerless here.

"Yeah?" a third man spoke. "Well, you have what belongs to us, we want 'im back."

"I don't think so," one of Roy's hands smoothly withdrew an alchemical glove from his pocket.

"I'll ask you again," the second man stepped forward, "_who _do you think you are?"

"My name is Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist," Roy pulled the glove on.

"They tried to hurt me, Mustang," Ed's voice was but a whisper. "They were _touching_ me."

"Mustang?" the first thug's eyes widened in disbelief.

_Hurt them, Roy, hurt them for me._ Ed's voice was in Mustang's head. He knew what the boy wanted, he knew what he wanted, he knew that these three were dead men.

"Are his words true?" Roy questioned them.

The third man in the back nodded mutely as he turned to run. It would do him no good.

Roy laughed darkly, snapped his fingers, and watched the bastards all go up in flames. The guy should've known better than to touch what belonged to the Flame Alchemist. Edward looked up at him, there was awe and something else in his eyes, fear?

-

"Don't fear me," Roy said to Ed.

It had been a few days since the incident and Roy only got a slap on the wrist. The Fuhrer was in full support of Roy's actions, even said that he would've killed the men himself if he had had the chance. Assault on a military employee and what not.

Ed looked up from the couch before smiling softly.

"I would never fear you, Mustang. Not for long anyway."

Roy didn't know what to say to that or how he should react. He supposed that he should be worried that their relationship was becoming too familiar, but at the moment, he just didn't care

-z-


	7. up

**Title: **Black Snow On A Cloudless Day

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, You no sue.

**Warnings:**  
- Yaoi  
- Language

**Note:** READ THE WARNINGS; THEY'RE THERE FOR A REASON!!

-z-

**UP**

-z-

Roy Mustang has a problem.

Edward's been seducing him all week; he knows he has. That little blond alchemist looks up at from underneath impossibly long lashes, eyes smoldering. And people have the nerve to call _him_ a monster.

Roy Mustang has come to a conclusion.

Edward Elric is evil. True, Edward Elric is young and beautiful and talented and a fuckin' prodigy. But he is an evil young and beautiful and talented fuckin' prodigy. Who else could create so much sexual frustration in one being over the course of a single day?

Roy Mustang has come to a solution.

Edward Elric must be delt with. Maybe he can permanently assign him in the boonies. He might just fuck him. Or, or! He could get rid of the problem entirely and just kill the boy, it wouldn't be hard. Just a snap of his fingers and everything in Roy's perfect little world would be set right. He could go back to ignoring his subordinates and paper work, date beautiful women, and not worry about being arrested for being a pedophile.

Roy Mustang has another problem.

Edward Elric can't be killed. He tried it, had his gloves on and everything and then Ed looked up him from underneath those freakin' impossibly long eyelashes and Roy knew he was fucked.

Roy Mustang has come to another conclusion.

He's just gonna fuck Edward Elric.

-z-


	8. iron

**Title: **Black Snow On A Cloudless Day

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, You no sue.

**Warnings:**  
- Yaoi  
- Language

**Note:** READ THE WARNINGS; THEY'RE THERE FOR A REASON!!

-z-

**iron**

-z-

_We can trust them._

He should've known better. Honestly.

_They want to help, Mustang!_

**_Don't get caught up in their mess, Edward. Just complete your mission and come back._**

_I'm not about to turn my back on someone who needs my help. They _want_ to change. They don't want that life anymore._

Roy should've known better, should've listened to that sixth sense that differentiated between friend and foe as it whispered to him that these men were not friends. But he ignored it, praying that Fullmetal's judgement would prove him wrong.

_Colonel, Ed's been hospitalized._

**_Why? What happened?!_**

_Those men, they stabbed him in the back. Beat him and stole his automail and left him for dead. Alphonse found him in an abandoned shack. The docs say he's severly dehydrated, he's suffered massive blood-loss. He has countless bruises, a few broken bones, and he's been in a coma for three days now._

Roy had felt the anger bubble in his chest, tightening around his throat and threatening to consume him.

They could never have seen it coming. And all of Amestris prays that their beloved alchemist's iron-clad will will be enough to carry him through his injuries.

Roy just hopes that he can maintain his self-control. He doesn't think that the Fuhrer would appreciate him going after a small gang. Oh, but how he lusts after their blood.

"It'll be okay, Roy," Hughes hand is on his shoulder and Roy didn't realize he had been trembling.

"Promise me," Roy felt himself growing angry again.

"I promise, Roy," Hughes slung his arm around the Colonel and directed the man toward Ed's room. "C'mon, let's go visit your prodigy."

Roy only chuckled.

-z-


	9. image

**Title: **Black Snow On A Cloudless Day

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, You no sue.

**Warnings:**  
- Yaoi-ish

**Note:** pre-movie; Al is flesh and bone; Ed is in the other world.

-z-

**IMAGE**

-z-

He stands his guard. He's dreaming of blond hair and golden eyes and a much simpler life.

Roy Mustang knew that if he hadn't secluded himself, he would've gone after the next best thing. And Al deserved much better than that. Al had not been tainted with the soldier's burden, the soldier's nightmares and ghosts.

So he'll wait, watching and hoping and praying. Shivering in the snow, Roy never forgets. He can't. Every time he closes his eyes, the image of a laughing smile Edward comes unbidden to his mind's eye and he feels that ache settle deep in the pit of his stomach.

-z-


	10. gold

**Title: **Black Snow On A Cloudless Day

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, You no sue.

**Warnings: **Yaoi

**Notes: **AU

-z-

**gold**

-z-

Edward glared at the brown sack placed in front of him.

"You've got some balls to try to bribe a State Alchemist," Ed chuckled to himself, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Consider it endorsement," Leiutenant Colonel Chuck Peasani shrugged his shoulders. "And, Fullmetal, there's more where that came from."

"And if I don't want gold?" Ed's golden gaze peered up from underneath his lashes.

"I can get you anything. Rank. Women. Men, if you prefer."

"I'll consider your offer. But, if I take the fall, I'm bringing you down with me. Fuhrer Mustang doesn't miss a whole lot and I'm sure he won't forgive even me for it."

Peasani nodded and took the bag of gold from his desk and tossed it at the Elric. Edward grinned and, turning on his heel, walked quietly out of the office.

-

Roy stared at the boy in front of him, dumbfounded before erupting into uproarious laughter.

"That's what I said," Ed chuckling himself. "Now it's your turn, Mustang," he grinned maliciously. "What are you gonna offer me?"

Mustang folded his hands under his chin and cocked his head to the side.

"I can offer you understanding," Mustang started, a seriousness in his eyes that created one of the those wonderful pains in Ed's chest. "I can offer you a place to call home and someone to curl up to at night. I can offer you love."

The silence in the air was heavy before Edward laughed and closed his eyes.

"You know," he looked up at Roy from underneath his eyelashes, "I've always had a thing for black hair. I'll take your offer, my one," Ed stood, "and only," he sauntered toward Roy's desk, planting both hands on it and nuzzling Roy, "_King_."

-z-


	11. kiss

**Title: **Black Snow On A Cloudless Day

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, You no sue.

**Warnings: **Yaoi

**Notes:  
- **AU  
- Yaoi  
- Alphonse is a real boy now

-z-

**kiss**

-z-

"Why'd you do that?" Edward put the look of surprise on his face even though both of them knew better.

Roy's eyes narrowed.

"You know I"m not dumb, you've been teasing me all day," Roy smirked, pushing the boy harder against the wall. "You thought I'd let you get away with it?"

"A man can dream can't he?"

Roy's smirk deepened as he once again pressed his lips firmly against Ed's own.

-

"What?!" Al's mouth was on the floor.

"I finally got him," Edward repeated, laughing aloud at his accomplishment. And, touching his lips for the millionth time that day, Ed can't help but wonder how much trouble he'd get in for seducing the Fuhrer of the Amestris Army into a kiss. Even if they had known each other for years and years.

-z-


End file.
